Rat hepatoma cells in tissue culture grown on hollow fiber semipermeable membranes have been shown to function as an artificial liver in a circumfusion culture system by their uptake, glucuronylation and excretion of bilirubin. It is proposed to study bilirubin metabolism and other liver-related functions by the artificial liver in an extracorporeal circuit with the rat.